Many people have experienced illnesses or injuries which prevent them from having complete muscle control in their neck. Accordingly, the use of typical furniture by these people may prove to be cumbersome in that the article of furniture must be reclined or otherwise altered from its typical form in order for the user's head to remain upright. Unfortunately, this may sometimes provide an unsatisfactory or awkward solution to the problem.
This invention addresses this problem by providing a head restraint device capable of being attached to an article of furniture while at the same time able to secure the head of a user to the head restraint device. This enables a user to use the article of furniture with their head comfortably restrained and resting in an upright position without relying on significant use of their neck muscles.